dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ishibashi Anna
Perfil thumb|250px|Ishibashi Anna *'Nombre:' 石橋杏奈 (いしばし あんな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ishibashi Anna *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposo/beisbolista Yuki Matsui *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas *In Hand (TBS, 2019) ep.10 *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) *Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) ep.1 *Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita (TBS, 2018) *Miyazawa Kenji no Shokutaku (WOWOW, 2017) *Mutsu (Fuji TV, 2015) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Gakkou no Kaidan (NTV, 2015) *Tenno no Ryoriban (TBS, 2015) *Kinkyori Renai ~Season Zero~ (NTV, 2014) *Ore no Dandyism (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru (NHK, 2014) ep.4 *Lost Days (Fuji TV, 2014) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Nigakute Amai - Kibou no Cha (NHK, 2013) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Taberu Dake (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) ep.9-10 *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010) ep.6 *Gyne (NTV, 2009) ep.2, 8 *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009) *Akai Ito (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *SAITOU san (NTV, 2008) *Kazoku e no Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2007) *Juken no Kamisama (NTV, 2007) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007) ep.10 Películas *Hatsukoi Loss Time (2019) *Chou no Nemuri (2018) *Tonight, At Romance Theater (2018) *Linking Love (2017) *Katte ni Furuetero (2017) *22 Nenme no Kokuhaku (2017) *Dorobou Yakusha (2017) *Torihada Gekijo 2 (2014) *Samenagara Miru Yume (2014) *Kotodama: Spiritual Curse (2014) *My Pretend Girlfriend (2014) *L♥DK (2014) *Busjack (214) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Yume no Kayoiji (2013) *Pet Peeve (2013) *Sennen no Yuraku (2013) *Heart Beat (2013) *Humanoid Monster, Bem (2012) *Torihada Gekijo (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Mirokuroze / MILOCRORZE: A Love Story (2012) *Cannonball Wedlock (2011) *My Back Page (2011) *Rakugo Monogatari (2011) *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2010) *Shikisoku Zenereishon (2009) *Akai Ito (2008) *Kimi no Tomodachi (2008) *Asymmetry (2008) Anuncios *'2017:' Nintendo Switch *'2016:' Ministop *'2016:' Yoshinoya *'2016:' BBIQ junto a Hiroshi Abe *'2016:' Nivea8×4 *'2015: Recruit SUUMO *'''2014: Primo Japan I-PRIMO *'2013: '''NTT docomod fashion *'2013:' JAPAN SPORT COUNCIL BIG *'2013: Suntec N.A by NUDYAURA *'''2012: Recruit *'2012:' Asahi Soft Drinks *'2011:' Bandai Namco Games Go Vacation *'2011:' Kao Biore *'2009:' Capcom MONSTERHUNTER 3 *'2008:' Panasonic *'2007: '''Central Community Chest of Japan *'2007: Dainippon Sumitomo Pharma Vídeos Musicales *Angela Aki - LETTER Dear to you in fifteen / 手紙 〜拝啓 十五の君へ〜 (2014) *Shota Shimizu - WOMAN DON'T CRY (2013) *Kylee - Daisuki Nanoni / 大好きなのに (2013) *99RadioService - RADIO (2011) *Spontania - Sayonara... / サヨナラ... (2008) *ONE☆DRAFT - Love Song / ラヴソング (2007) Curiosidades *'''Familia: Hermano mayor y hermano menor. *'Aficiones:' Ver dramas, la cocina, ir de paseo y escuchar música. *'Habilidades:' El inglés, el rap y el karaoke. *En 2006, recibió el Gran Premio del 31st HORIPRO Talent Scout Caravan entre un total de 38.224 participantes, entrando así en la industria del entretenimiento. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol Fukuoka Softbank Hawks. *Del 2008 a marzo 2011 fue modelo exclusivo en la revista japonesa Seventeen. *En 2017 anunció que mantiene una relación con el jugador de béisbol Yuki Matsui. *El 6 de agosto de 2018 se informó que la actriz contrajo matrimonio con el beisbolista Yuki Matsui, en diciembre se llevara a cabo su cermonia en Hawaii. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ishibashi Anna.jpg Ishibashi Anna 2.jpg Ishibashi Anna 3.jpg Ishibashi Anna 4.jpg Ishibashi Anna 5.jpg Ishibashi Anna 6.jpg Ishibashi Anna 7.jpg Ishibashi Anna 8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo